Magic in the hands of a idiot, is best spelt TROUBLE
by misao1000
Summary: Can't really write a summary for this, without giving away what goes on. But here is what it contains. Ranma, a Rival, magic, and trouble. Rated M, for possible content in later chapters. Went supernatural and friendship for genre, but if it goes as planned, it could also be hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As it has happened on numerous encounters before, one Tatawaki Kuno found himself being punted into the sky, by one Ranma Saotome, as he tried to remove the sorcerous lout's control, over the tigress Akane Tendo, and the fiery pig-tailed girl.

"Will this guy ever learn, that he can't beat me?" asked Ranma, as he made his way out of the school gates, a few minutes later.

"You know how Kuno is, Ranma." said Akane. But you do have to admit, that he is persistent."

Ranma just snorted at this. "I would call it more idiotic, then persistent, Akane."

The two of them continued on in silence after that, while Kuno finally landed with a crash some blocks from the school.

'Curse that Saotome.' thought Kuno, as he got to his feet. "What I wouldn't give, to teach that sorcerer a lesson."

"If it is a magic problem you seek help with, young man, maybe I can be of assistance."

"Who's there?" shouted Kuno, looking wildly around.

"Just follow the lighted path, young man."

Before Kuno's eyes a path lined with blue flames appeared. Not being the brightest person around, Kuno followed the path without hesitation, not aware that as he walked, the path behind him was disappearing. After walking for what seemed like a hour, Kuno came upon a blue tent, that had the same blue flames floating around it, as he had seen on the path.

"Don't be afraid my dear. Come in, come in."

Having to stoop a bit since he was taller then the entrance, Kuno made his way inside the tent, entering a room, that seemed impossible to be found inside such a small tent. Getting over his shock at what he had seen, Kuno looked around the shop to find a old woman sitting behind a counter, that was laden with several objects that he had no idea, as to what they did.

"Are you the one who called me, old woman?" asked Kuno.

"That I did, young man." said the woman. "You said you would give anything to teach a sorcerer a lesson." The woman pauses for a few moments before continuing. "You did say this, did you not?"

"Yes I did." said Kuno, not taking his eyes off of the woman. "Can you help me?"

"That depends, on what this sorcerer has done to you." said the woman.

"He has cast a spell on the women I love, which makes them shun my advances towards them." said Kuno.

The woman places a gnarled hand up to her chin, and begins to think for quite sometime. After about ten minutes, she lowers her hand, and nods. "Hmm, sounds like your typical love spell." said the old woman. Those are very hard to break."

"Then, does this mean, that foul sorcerer can never be stopped?" asked Kuno.

"I didn't say that, young man." said the old woman, snapping her fingers.

A few moments later a book had floated across the room, and into the old woman's outstretched hand. Placing the book down in front her, the old woman opened the cover, and turning a page, placed one of her fingers upon the page, and began to slide her finger down the page. After a few minutes had passed, she stopped. "I knew I had something."

After turning several pages, the woman turned the book around, and pointed to a page. "Here is what you need, young man."

Stepping closer, Kuno looked down at the page the woman pointed at, and let a scowl cross his face. "I can't read that!" he shouted.

The old woman let out a tired sigh, and removing her hand from the book, leaned over to her right, and picked up something Kuno couldn't see. As the old woman sat up straight, she tossed whatever it was she held, towards Kuno. "Put those on, and then you can read what is written here.", points back at the page, she had pointed at earlier.

Kuno having caught what the old woman had thrown at him, looked at the item in his hand, and let another scowl cross his face. "You expect me, Tatawaki Kuno, age seventeen, of the noble house of Kuno, to wear something as ridiculous as a pair of glasses? Surely you jest, old woman."

As Kuno set the glasses down on top of the book, and turned away, the old woman spoke again. "I guess that means, you don't want to beat this sorcerer you spoke of, and have those that you seek, for yourself."

As Kuno turned back to look at the old woman, he found her about to close the book. "Wait.!" he called.

Stopping what she was doing, the old woman sent a smile towards him. "Does this mean, you want my help, after all?"

Having turned back to fully face the woman, Kuno gave her a nod, and reaching out his hand, picked up the glasses, the old woman had thrown to him earlier. Opening them, he raised his arm, and placed the glasses over his eyes. Looking down at the page the woman was pointing to, Kuno let out a slight gasp, as he was able to read what was written before him.

Picking up the book, he turned away from the old woman, and began to read over the page to himself.

"As you can see young man, in order to aquire what it is you seek, you must first weaken the one who is holding your prize."

Closing the book, Kuno turned back to face the old woman. "How much do you want for this book?" he asked.

"We can discuss your payment, once you have what you desire." said the old woman, clapping her hands together.

Before Kuno can say anything, a strong gust of wind swirls around the woman, and Kuno is forced to close his eyes. Some minutes later, the wind dies down and Kuno opens his eyes aiming to tell the old woman thanks. However, as his eyes fully open, Kuno finds him self no longer inside the shop, but back at the spot he landed at, after Ranma had kicked him, away. Feeling something in his right hand, he lifts his arm, and finds the book the old woman had given to him, clutched tightly in his hand. "Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo as well as the pig-tailed girl, will soon be mine!" shouts Kuno, before letting out a maniacal laugh.

End of Chapter One

(A/N: I kinda doubt this story will be all that good, but all I can do, is wait and see. As for updates, it may not worked on to much, since I am still working on my other story "Ranko one half".


	2. just a note

Sorry to those of you, who are hoping for more chapters to this story, but I have been unable to come up with anything at all, to continue this. I had no problem with the first chapter, but going forward is proving very difficult.

Can't promise anything, but if anyone has any ideas and wishes to share them, then please do so, by sending me a private message, with your suggestions.


End file.
